A typical vehicle seat mounted safety apparatus for protecting a vehicle occupant in the event of a collision includes an air bag module mounted in a chamber in a vehicle seat. A typical air bag module includes a deployment door or cover. A typical vehicle seat includes a frame, a cushion, and a seat cover surrounding the cushion. It is desirable when housing an air bag module in a seat to have a tight, attractive fit between the air bag module deployment door and the seat cover.